


Bad Moon Rising

by NoLoser_Creator



Series: No Loser Chronicles [2]
Category: No Loser Chronicles, Supernatural
Genre: Evil Dean Winchester, Evil Sam Winchester, Evil Twins, Fan Characters, Gen, Human Experimentation, Science Experiments, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-18
Updated: 2013-11-18
Packaged: 2018-01-02 00:05:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1050182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoLoser_Creator/pseuds/NoLoser_Creator
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With the return of an old flame, Katie is sent reeling into boy trouble. Meanwhile, a mad scientist introduces a new breed of enemy that could destroy the No Losers for good! As the full moon approaches, the old flames' personality has changed dramatically making him a ever so dangerous threat. Who will Katie choose?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bad Moon Rising

The sky was dimming with the sight of midnight approaching. A young man, about my age and height stood at the edge of a dense forest. With his head high, he sniffed the forest air. What a day, he thought. That is when another young man joined him and looked up towards the sky.  
“Isn’t this nice, Matt?” The shortest one asked.  
Matt didn’t want to answer to stupid questions. His thoughts were deep with something else, something he seems to be missing but he didn’t know what yet. Matt drew his attention to his short companion. “Yeah, it is nice.” He answered with a strict look.  
“What’s up with you? You seem kind of…up tight…” Matt’s eyes blared towards his companion who remained where he stood.  
“Nothing you need to know, Seth.” His voice was full of harsh words. Matt was sure that these would cause problems as they rolled off his tongue.  
Seth glanced around the surroundings before responding. “Gosh, I’m sorry, Matt. I was just saying.”  
Matt’s eyes were in a flare of rage now. “Just keep out of my business! I don’t need anyone watching my every move.”  
Seth turned away, his gut full of mistreatment. Matt really wasn’t in the mood. His head and heart was telling him different things. But he knew one thing; he was going to make it back to Nevada City. And this time, it was personal.

“Cameron, don’t!” Big Mama screeched her accent close behind  
Cameron tried to look away but couldn’t bare it. Before he knew it, he was flat, face first on the cool tile floor. Big Mama hovered above him with a wooden spoon in hand. The slight ripple of red liquid dripped from its tip. Cameron quickly rose with his hand up against his left cheek, drops of his own blood rippled down his hand in quick and light streams. His brown eyes went to his hand as he took it off for a slight second. The crimson liquid ran into the very cracks of his palm.  
Big Mama’s expression changed. Fear was now written all over her face and for good reasons. She quickly grabbed the nearest towel and handed it over to Cameron who sat staring deeper and deeper into the mess on his palm.  
“I could have sworn that I didn’t hit you that hard.” She mentioned as Cameron pressed on his numb cheek.  
“Yeah, I could have sworn too. I guess that entire time of getting beat up makes it more easy to get hurt.” Cameron glanced up at our nanny with sorrowful look.  
The nanny smiled. “It’s probably a true fact actually.”  
It wasn’t long for me to show up to the scene. Big Mama noticed me once I turned the corner. “Here comes the fearless leader now. Cameron, would you excuse me?” Cameron gave a nod as he crawled the short distance to the dining table.  
I stopped in my tracks, scanning the messy scene. “What is going on down here?” Big Mama rose from her kneeling position, sending a slight smile towards me.  
“Oh just a little “accident,” that’s all.” Her accent was hidden deep in the crevices of her voice box. My eyes darted to Cameron, who sat at the dining table with a painful look on his face. Big Mama waited for my reply, knowing she didn’t get one and looked away in shame.  
I was keeled down to Cameron whose head hovered above me like a great tower, his tall spike in his hair rose above the rest. “You’re alright, correct?” I asked in a sweet serenade.  
His face was empty for a bit but it wasn’t long until a smirk appeared. A nod came just right after. “Yeah, I’m pretty sure I will live.”  
I gave a sigh of relief. “I’m glad. Now, come on, I’ll patch you up.”

June 14th  
Today was the day I had accomplished what I wanted in a long time, true victory in physics and genetics. For 10 years now, I’ve been trying to find the possibility that new life can be mutated to a unique form that only one can create using just a strand of DNA. But I know from my studies that it could be humanly possible. I have always dreamed of the day I would finally accomplish my true goal, to create a whole new brand of genetically altered human life. I may be called a mad scientist because of this but I do it for a reason that has haunted me for a long time, the death of my only daughter, Isabella.  
I told her that we will be together once again, this time, forever and always. I will do it for whatever it costs, I shall bring her back. But to do so, I have to test it first before I attempt to re-create my daughter’s body. I have done tests on myself as well as others but I true never could find the right mix of genetic material and physics, so most of my attempts has failed in either losing the clone or killing it by accident. The complications just duplicated, at this point, I feel I may not accomplish what I want.  
But that is when they came…the No Losers were highly built, strong, smart and well-trained. That is what I was looking for, someone that could stand and survive on their own. So, I started to study them, while they were in town. My studies of them had come to the conclusion that I need the strongest of the team in order for the copy to remain alive long enough for me to keep it alive myself. A couple weeks before they left, I had finally found what I was missing, balance in my formula is what I needed and now, it is time to collect the DNA sample. It was long and hard work but I finally got a couple strains from each of their heads. I decided to take some from all of them, just in case one had died.  
The mutating process began short after. I had noticed that only three of the twelve zygotes had survived, gladly, they were the ones I was rooting for the most, the three Winchesters. Shortly after their lives began, I had started to hire a team that was willing to treat, observe and assist me in any way with the newly created zygotes. As my team grew so did the copies, their time of course was accelerated to the fastest I could make it, each weekend they would turn the next age up.  
At this point, I know that I had started to go insane mental and physically. I feared what I was becoming. But at the same time, I knew it was for them and Isabella’s own sake of life. At night, I rarely could sleep; I was starting to feel dread and regret nonstop. My team knew that I was having problems and asked if I needed help numerous times, but I just couldn’t bare asking for their assistance. It was far too late to save me and it will always be.  
Marik looked away from the neatly, handwritten entry. Black lines of wet ink ran down the sides of the page. “Isabella…” He whispered quietly as streaks of tears ran down his cheek towards the desk in which he sat. The room was eerily quiet with just the sound of whispers outside the door. Marik finally got a grip on himself and pushed his chair back with ease as the whispers stopped.  
He reached the doorknob just to have it opened for him by a young woman, her blonde hair up high in a bun and glasses hanging on her nose. “Sir, you must come see this.”  
Marik’s expression suddenly changed. “What…what is it? Is one of them dying?”  
The assistant nodded. “No, of course not, I would have rushed in here if that was the case.”  
Marik and the assistant quickly made their way down the hall towards the room off to the side. Huge tank-like tubes came into view, three of them containing humanoid forms. A smaller one was off to the side containing a bright orb of hovering red light that shimmered like it could have been a star, just plucked right from the night sky.  
Marik quickly made his way towards the orb and gently stroked the side of the tank. “It’s ok my darling, Daddy’s here.” He whispered quietly. He slowly backed away and switched gears by turning to his assistant. “So, what seems to be the ‘come see’ you were talking about?” The assistance pointed at the heavy machinery which contained the EPG and brain waves monitors.  
“They seem to be…communicating…” she said, her voice full of surprise.  
Marik turned towards the monitors and watched the wave’s jumping up and down on the screen at a steady pace. “They are communicating.”  
“But how is that possible?” The assistant asked.  
“Well, it isn’t impossible. They are apparently communicating with telepathy.” Marik stoked his chin while observing more closely at the screens.  
“Telepathy? You mean their communicating with their thoughts?” The assistant questioned.  
Marik nodded. “That is correct.”  
The assistant held her clipboard close. “But their only humans…humans can’t do that.”  
Marik nodded again. “Yes, that is true but they aren’t just humans. Genetically, yes they are but not completely.” He glanced over towards the tanks containing the three humanoids. “I’ve made them that way on purpose, it wasn’t a mistake. There is actually no possible way for them to truly be fully human, it is their nature.”  
The assistant seemed a little paranoid by his reply. She wasn’t sure how to proceed or what to say, she just remained where she stood. Marik rubbed the glass of the farthest tank gently. “I tried, but physics doesn’t allow it…” He whispered.  
The assistant finally found her voice. “But you did manage to keep them alive, even Isabella’s conscious.” Her pen pointed towards the smaller tank containing the living orb.  
Marik gave a slight smile. “Yes, I have.”

Lonnie awoke to the sound of the nightingale. Puzzled of her surroundings, she got to her feet. What’s going on? Where am I? She asked herself. Actually, who am I? There was a sudden rustling noise in the bushes. Shocked, Lonnie turned quickly, thinking of what possibly could be hiding from her. Unsure of what to do, Lonnie decided to investigate.  
As she got closer, the noise grew louder and louder. Please don’t be something that will eat me, please don’t be something that will eat me. She slowly pulled the branches back nervously, her eyes closed. “What are you doing?” A voice spoke from the bush. Warily, she opened her eyes. There before her was a young little girl about six years old in a white dress, her hair hung in long braids.  
Lonnie looked at her with an awkward look. “Who are you?” She asked.  
The little girl giggled. “I’m Isabella Richard Hansen. And my daddy is the one who brought us here.”  
“Us?” Lonnie questioned.  
Isabella nodded. “Well there is more than one of you…”  
“I…I don’t understand.” Lonnie gave a confused look towards Isabella.  
“There are three of you... and each of you has a name and personality,” Isabella began. “I’m pretty sure daddy calls you Lonnie.” Isabella put her hands behind her back and began leaning back and forth on her toes.  
“I’m called Lonnie? What does that mean?” She asked, puzzled.  
Isabella laughed. “It’s your name. That is what people call you. Like mine is Isabella, that is what my name is.”  
“Oh ok…” Lonnie looked around at the white space. “But why do you need names?”  
Isabella rolled her eyes slightly. “We need them so we know who is who. Like if you got lost or something…”  
Lonnie nodded. “Oh! I get it now.”  
“Good!” Isabella smiled. “Now let’s go seek your friends.” She began to skip freely down the way, happily humming a tune that Lonnie noticed.  
“What is that tune you’re...?” Lonnie asked.  
“Humming?” Isabella finished her sentence. “It’s a song daddy use to hum to me when I had a bad dream, but I forgot what it’s called, why?”  
Lonnie turned away, looking down at the ground. “Umm…I think I’ve heard it before…somewhere…”  
Isabella stopped, her dress fluttered a little underneath until it come to a stop. “Maybe you’ve heard it because he has hummed it to you too…”  
Lonnie began to think hard. Come on, think…think. It wasn’t long until it hit her. A picture of a man, with a lab coat on, held Lonnie’s lifeless body in his arms. He was silently humming the tune to her, his eyes full of tears rolled down his face. Sobs came in between notes. Please…Not now. You’re the closes thing to a daughter I have. Please Lonnie, please. Come back to me… He whispered as a great sob came out of the man, tears rushed down his face.  
“Lonnie? Are you ok?” Isabella’s voice broke her concentration. It wasn’t long until Lonnie herself broke into slight tears.  
“I was…dying…” She whimpered under sobs. “That’s when I heard it…” Isabella was soon right on her, trying her best to calm Lonnie down.  
“It is ok, Lonnie.” Isabella whispered. “I’m actually dead myself…”  
Lonnie looked away. “Really? Does that mean I’m dead too?”  
The little girl nodded side to side. “No, you’re not dead. You’re just…sleeping, that’s all.”  
“Wait! So you’re saying that this isn’t the “real” world? Is there a world beyond all this?” Lonnie seemed like a questioner when it came to everything. Isabella gladly nodded her answer. “I must be dreaming then…I have to wake up.”  
Isabella stopped and looked up at Lonnie. “If you must, you can. I envy you.” A light sweep of tear ran down her cheekbone.  
Lonnie looked up with sorrowful eyes. “I’m sorry, Isabella. But I just…can’t stay here.”  
Isabella looked away. “I understand. But please, say “hi” to my father for me and also tell him “thank you.” Her form started to fade away until there was nothing. Lonnie wasn’t sure of what to do now. She quickly wiped her tears away with the back of her palm. What…a feeling. She thought. What does this truly mean? I must go home.  
Marik looked onward in disgust. “Oh god! What did I tell you about eating in the lab?”  
The young man, his protection glasses high on his face, looked down in shame. “I’m…sorry…sir…” His voice went in and out as his taco leaked of ground beef.

It wasn’t long until what Marik had waited for, happened. Lonnie quickly swam up to the top of the tank, gasping for air. Marik pushed his way to the top. He extended his hand to her with a peaceful smile upon his face. Lonnie wasn’t sure if this was the man she had pictured, the one with her dying in his arms that whispered in her ear “you’re the closest thing to a daughter I have.” At first, she wasn’t prepared to take his hand so she swam farther and farther away, hoping this stranger wasn’t here to hurt her. But she decided against it and gripped his hand, not knowing what she had gotten herself into.  
“Lonnie, it is so nice to finally meet you.” Marik smiled as he handed her a towel.  
She grinned. “I’m glad I’ve finally met you too.” She quickly wrapped the towel around herself. “But I don’t even know your name… what is it?”  
Marik put his hand out to her as they slowly made their way down the steps. They went out into the hallway and made a right at the next doorway. Lonnie slipped inside of the room. It had a brass bed with a standing mirror tucked in the corner and a big chestnut drawer up against the wall. She glanced around, warily of the new surroundings.  
“It isn’t much but, it should be enough for you. There are clothes in the drawers so you won’t have to walk around bare.” The scientist mentioned with one step outside the door. Lonnie wanted to know many things but the one thing that was bothering her, was the fact she didn’t know the stranger who just “gave” her a room to stay in.  
Before Marik could shut the door, Lonnie’s hand stopped it. “You never told me who you were, so who are you?”  
“Oh, mind my manners. My name is Marik Hansen. I am your creator.”  
Lonnie looked at him with an obscured look. “Wait, what? Are you saying I’m your… experiment?” She didn’t seem to like that word.  
Marik looked down at his ratted converse shoes. “Well, I guess that is a way of putting it…yes.”  
Lonnie started to move away from him, her face full of fear. “No, I can’t be… I just can’t…” It wasn’t long until she rushed out the door, Marik was screaming behind her to come back. Lonnie rounded each corner like it was nothing. It seemed like she couldn’t stop herself but from entering upon the room she once was before, her expression mellowed out a little. She quickly rolled up in the dark corner, her face covered in trails of tears and whimpering followed every single one.  
Marik soon arrived at the door, panting heavily. “Lonnie, please… I can explain.” His panting started to slow as each word was let out. He slowly headed towards Lonnie but she refused to look at him. “Please, just let me tell you…you’ll feel better, I promise.”  
Lonnie wiped her tears. “What more can you do? I already fear myself…”  
Marik sighed. “Don’t say that. You’re just confused and scared, that is all.”  
Lonnie began playing with her shoe lace. “Yeah… of you.”  
“I suppose… that is how it should be then.” Marik turned and walked towards the tube-like tanks. “But you know, you aren’t my only creation…”  
Lonnie stopped and looked up. Marik’s hand was facing her, a calm enhancement rose from it. She looked away again with an added snooty attitude. Marik sighed again and looked beyond.  
“You know, you, Rath and Zan were pretty much my test subjects… I regret saying it, I do but it is the hard fact.” Marik started to rub his glasses with a cloth as if cleaning the lens. “My true test though… is Isabella, my sweet Isabella.” He placed his glasses back onto his nose.  
“Isabella? You mean the little girl?” Marik looked towards Lonnie who was now standing tall and proud before him.  
Marik pupils grew in size. “Wait, are you saying… you saw her?” His voice also grew in enthusiastic measures.  
Lonnie began to stroke her long brown hair. “Well, I guess you could say that but she and I were having conversations.”  
“That means,” Marik looked down, his eyes scanning the ground as if thinking. “You were the one who was communicating with her conscious…then that means…” He turned to face the two remaining tanks. “Zan and Rath are fully conscious as well. Eureka!”  
Lonnie stared at him with a puzzled look. He was on top of her by the time she could react. “Do you know what this means, Lonnie?”  
“Um…I guess not…” Her eyes mellow with intrigue.  
Marik quickly got to the heavy machinery and started pushing random colored buttons. Lonnie observed as his fingers flashed back and forth with speed. “You’re not going to be the alone, Lonnie, not this time.”

After patching up Cameron, I was busy for the rest of the day. Sarah was my personal assistant for most of the day. She always loved the fact that the outside world is like a giant playground where you could have all kinds of adventures, just waiting around each corner. But nothing beats having Sam and Dean around! She would always tell me that Sam is like a giant skyscraper you could climb, without a need for a rope and Dean was like a punk rocker who no one would expect to win in a pie-eating contest.  
“Katie, Katie!” Sarah’s voice broke my train of thought. I glanced down to find a small girl with her hair high in a pony tail at my feet.  
I keeled down. “What is it, Sarah?”  
She quickly grabbed my ear. “That guy over there is looking at us funny…” She whispered. I glanced up to see a young man, about Dean’s age staring me down like I was a piece of meat.  
“Hmm, you’re right. He is actually kind of making me nervous, come on, let’s head to the hospital.” Sarah was right there with me, she began to skip as we walked away.  
The man remained where he stood; his eyes still set on us until we turned the corner and disappeared from sight. “Hey Conner. What’s wrong? Did you see something?”  
Conner turned towards his companion. “It was her.”  
“Who do you mean by “her”?” Sean asked.  
Conner looked onward. “Like her, the young woman that Matt is obsessive about.”  
Sean took a slug of his newly bought slush. “You sure it was her? You know, there are quite a few women in the world he could possibly be talking about.”  
“No, I’m sure that was her…” Conner seemed sure of himself.  
Sean sighed. “Ok, fine but if it isn’t… I’m blaming you for getting us lost.”

I arrived at the front desk of the hospital right at noon. Sarah bounced around happily and took the chair. She slowly began to spin it at her own pace as I glanced through the piles of vanilla folders for Sarah’s own. Once I found it, I was shocked to find that Marian, one of my friend patients was slowly losing her mass that we found was cancer.  
“Hmm,” I hummed.  
Sarah stopped spinning for a minute. “What is it?”  
“Apparently one of my friends has her cancer under control.” I lifted a quick brow.  
“Is it Ms. Marian? I like her…” She lifted her foot and pushed it on the ground to get a head start in spinning again.  
I nodded. “Yeah it is her, definitely. You can tell by her signature.” I gave Sarah a slight glimpse of the scribbled mess.  
“Yup, it is her. Can we go visit her today? Please! I want to show her something…” Sarah pleaded with a great grin on her face.  
I nodded again. “Of course, but we need to get you done first.” Sarah crouched in her seat with a glum look on her face. I lifted one of my eye brows. “Hey, you know the rules… health comes first.”  
"I know but… I don’t like to be prodded or poked too much…” Sarah seemed a little upset about the fact now. I wasn’t sure of how to react but she knew it was true and must be done. She crossed her arms and put her head down. “I despise it, actually…”  
I felt sorry for Sarah, I really did but I promised her parents. They pay for the treatment, I give it. I highly feared the possibility of having her get sick again but I also feared for the worst to sneak up as well so, my mind wasn’t sure what to think. I was wise enough to persuade her to do so, which only took a couple minutes but she preferred not to.  
We exited the room. Sarah began to scratch at her band aid. I told her to stop a couple times but she seemed to not want to. I sighed. “Ok you, come here.” I quickly grabbed some peroxide from the closest shelf along with a cotton ball. Once I got it wet enough to feel it, I pulled Sarah off to the side and with gentle hands, rubbed the acid over her newly mini hole in her arm. Her face twisted and winched as the peroxide did its dirty work.  
“There,” I stopped pressing the cotton ball. Sarah looked up at me with a twisted expression. “Well, you asked for it. But it will stop you from scratching…” I pulled my gloves off with a snap.  
Sarah looked down, her eyes full with disrupting shame. “I guess so…” She grumbled under her breath.  
I gave a slight sigh and motioned her to follow. “Come along, you wanted to show Marian something. Did you not?” Sarah’s eyes rose to face me who stood just a couple inches from her sight range. Suddenly, a smile rode on to her face like as if someone had just wiped it clean.  
Soon enough, we had reached the right area and glanced in every room we passed. I was the first to find my friend, sitting silently, reading a mystery book in the comfort of her own room. A drooping cherry blossom branch was on the bedside table in glass vase. My friend looked up from her book and meet where my sight had gone.  
“It is a shame really.” Marian said as she sat up straighter.  
I made my way to the bedside table and grabbed the vase. I turned around and placed on the opposite side of its original resting place. “They prefer the sunlight over darkness or it won’t grow.”  
Marian nodded. “I kind of figured that but everyone always thinks I’m miss nut case due to this god for sake tumor.”  
Sarah placed her hand up to the new resting place of the vase. Then her head twisted back to me who stood where I remained. “How do you know all that?”  
I glanced down to Sarah with a smile. “I grew up with a cherry blossom tree actually. I know where they come from and what they like.” I gave a slight laugh. “You can actually say I was once a green thumb but Grams was who taught me the most about such an exotic plant.”  
“Your grandmother was a great person. I’m glad that you took her advice.” Marian said as she put her book down and rose up a little.  
I nodded. “Yeah…” My mind seemed to have wandered for a minute before I could find my words again. “She was…”  
Marian closed her eyes for a minute. “I remember her well; she never seemed to hate being outside…You were her biggest priority of course. She would always tell me that you were well balanced, open minded and could truly be a leader,” She re-opened them shortly after re imaging my grandmother. “And that is what you have become.” She whispered.  
My eyes met with hers as I turned back around. I changed my expression to her comments. I suddenly felt a little depressed and unsure of myself. She knows what she means, I know she does but… how can I believe it? I thought deeply. I found myself stuck between facing the truth and facing the fact that it couldn’t be. I wasn’t sure how to say or react to it so I just turned away and stared out the open window, a nice breeze wiped my hair.  
I finally faced Marian head on. “You’re right. I am a leader…”  
Marian smiled. “You may have not thought so, I get that Katie, and I do. But sweetie, I truly believe it was for the good.”  
Sarah seemed quite intrigued with our conversation that she actually started to wonder if I was saying what I truly meant at the time. But she won’t say a word on the way home. Just as lost as I was in the fact that maybe, just maybe, I wasn’t meant to be a leader but more of a fighter. I feared for the worst as the day went by but I knew deep down that something was telling me to trust them, trust what everyone says. At the same time though, I was getting quite a nasty feeling in my gut, I only get when something is wrong. I wasn’t sure what but, I would surely find out.

Marik eyed his assistant. “You’re kidding me, right?” He was talking about his three creations, standing with a wide variety of clothing on.  
The assistant pushed her glasses back up on the arch of her nose. “Well…you said you wanted them to look different so, they are different.”  
“Did I ask for clowns? NO! I want something that suits them, not a bunch of different things mixed!” Marik face was flushed of bright red. He definitely was pissed off.  
His assistant shivered a little towards his expression. “I’m sorry… we can pick what you want, I’ll do anything! Just don’t hurt me…”  
Marik tried to slow his roll. “I have an idea that could alter their personalities as well. We need hair dye, anything you can find that is tainted or leather and baggie jeans.”  
His assistant gave him a funny look. “Baggie jeans? Leather? What are you think about doing?”  
Marik smirked. “You will see my dear assistant, you’ll see…”  
It wasn’t long until our once look-alikes were no longer alike. Lonnie was the first to show off to the two of them. Her hair was dyed a jet black, a dark leather vest squeezed her form along with a pair of black jeans that were tear and torn to make holes. Her feet had a pair of high heels which made her a bit taller than she really was. To top it off, her eyes were lined with charcoal eye liner.  
Marik nodded. “It looks good, don’t you agree?”  
The assistant glanced up and down the modeling Lonnie. “I…guess so…but I probably would prefer the boys’ wear.”  
Rath and Zan arrived shortly after, their faces showered of a dark look. Rath had a red hoodie on with a baggy pair of jeans. His hair was also jet black but cut so he had a long V-shaped bang covering his right eye. Zan had two layers on, a tee underneath a biker leather jacket with yet another pair of dark jeans on. His hair was styled to a long spiked row that was spray dyed to a deep purple.  
“Now, this is what I was looking for. A different style yet a familiar high trend that you could tell them apart from the originals.” Marik complimented.  
The threesome wasn’t sure of themselves if they liked it enough to go through with it. Lonnie, being the leader, according to her DNA, she didn’t seem to want to break Marik’s spirit. He was pretty much their father in this scenario. Why even damage the only thing they have? They were all sure that the three of them would get use to the new style and put it to use.  
Marik faced his team of scientists. “Let this be a lesson to all of you,” He projected his voice so everyone could hear. “Never ever put your creations in an awkward position, unless they trust you enough and believe they can stand it. To that, I ask, how do you three feel about this?”  
Zan and Rath looked at each other. Lonnie remained where she stood, unsure if she is the one answering or not. Zan ended up being the one to reply. “Well, it isn’t the best thing…but if you think so, I suppose we can go with it.”  
“I like your attitude, Zan.” Marik began. “But now that you three have a new persona, it is time for you to meet your counterparts.”

Sam glanced at the papers he has been wrestling with, trying to find the one he was looking for. Dean sat on the couch with Sam’s laptop, searching and scanning the web for anything on the whereabouts going on around the forested areas.  
“Have you found anything?” My brother asked.  
Dean stopped his search. “Zilch here, how about you?”  
Sam made a scrunched ‘no’ face. “Yeah, that is what I got. Maybe it’s just too new, we should give it time.”  
Dean nodded. “Yeah, you’re probably right.”  
Sam stretched himself out to relax for a minute. Dean rose from his newly made hole in the couch and headed towards the kitchen for a cold beer. As he turned the corner, Big Mama appeared, silently waiting for dinner to finish by reading a good book. She looked up at her reading to see Dean’s muscular form leaning over the open fridge door. With a quick clanging noise, he pulled out a fresh beer from the back of the fridge.  
“How is the research going?” Big Mama asked.  
Dean had turned around and placed his cold beer on the counter. “Not going very well. How is dinner coming?” He was facing her now and with a quick twist of his palm, the beer cap came off.  
Big Mama lifted her shoulders. “It is slow enough to make Cameron have a cow.”  
Dean chuckled. “That’s not good.”  
“Ha-ha, yes.” Big Mama laughed. “But you know if he didn’t have an appetite then we wouldn’t have such a problem.” That’s when Sam walked in, his height towered over the two of them.  
“You guys sound like your having an interesting conversation.” Sam reopened the fridge to get himself a beer.  
“I guess. There really ain’t anything to do around here beside that.” Dean leaned up against the flat countertops.  
The door lock clicked. I entered first followed by Sarah at my feet. Dean’s head snapped around as I entered the steaming warm kitchen. Sam planted his feet in the spot he had stopped. Big Mama’s big form reigned from the oven side. An aroma of cooked meat arose from it.  
“Hey, how was your stroll through town?” Dean asked with loving eyes.  
“It was fine. But there was this strange guy eyeing us down on main.” I mentioned. Big Mama gave a quick peek through the oven door.  
“A strange guy? More like weirdo.” Dean quizzed, the comment following closely.  
Big Mama made a quick adjustment to the cooking meat before turning back to the conversation. “Do you think it was one of these rumored wolf pack members?”  
Sam made his quizzed face. “That could be a hunch I suppose…”  
I was next to Dean now, eyeing him with a distant face. “I’m not sure about that but I guess it is possible but he seemed harmless, just a little bit creepy.” My eyes fell to the floor.  
“I still say he is. I mean, these boys just appeared out of nowhere, but why here?” Big Mama seemed to know what she was talking about. Sam, I’m sure was about to agree with her.  
“That is what we need to find out.” Sam added.  
Dean and I looked at each other. “But, how are we going to find them?” I asked.  
“Katie, where did you see this “strange guy”?” Sam questioned.  
“Umm, it was off main. Sarah and I saw him at the corner, just staring at us.” Sam clenched his bottom lip with his teeth. I wasn’t sure if that meant ‘hmm’ or ‘yup’ but it was something.  
“Dean? Shall we go check it out?” He questioned towards his brother.  
“We can if you think it is something…” Dean replied as he placed his beer down.  
Sam nodded. “It may just be a hunch but it’s worth our time.”  
“Ok, let’s go then. I’m getting antsy from being inside for too long…” The boys were gone before I could say anything.  
“They’ll be back, Katie. Come on, let’s set the table.” Big Mama helped change my thought. Setting out the dishes wasn’t too fun though but, it was worth the time to talk to our nanny.

“Dude, we shouldn’t be doing this.” Sean whispered to Conner who was watching from afar.  
“Calm down, I just need a glimpse, just one little glimpse. Then we can go back to the homestead.” Conner whispered back with anger in his eyes.  
Sean sighed. “Ok fine. But Tyler is going to be pissed, especially to you.”  
“He won’t even know we were here. There is no possible way we can get caught…” Suddenly a dark mass appeared behind them. Both Conner and Sean gave out a hurled screech. It was Matt, my obsessive ex.  
“Holy Crap, Matt! You scared the hell out of us!” Sean whispered loudly.  
“What are you guys doing? You know you shouldn’t be hovering around at night.” Matt mentioned.  
Conner rose to his feet. “We know, we know. But, I did find her.”  
“You found her!? I was the one with you, where’s my credit, Conner?” Sean winched.  
“God man, I’m sorry but I was the one to spot her…” Conner looked down at his feet. “Ok, Sean helped…” He sighed with grief.  
Sean seemed please with the outcome. “Thanks bud!” He slapped Conner on the shoulder as a friendly gesture. Conner didn’t seem to care for it. He looked onward, annoyed by his own sayings.  
Matt lifted his brow to the strange twosome. “So, you said you found her? Where is she?”  
Sean and Conner got their grip. Conner was the one to answer. “Oh, umm, she is over there, in that house. At least, we think it is her…”  
Matt peeked through the spot in the bush the two were looking. It had a clear look at the house, from the front yard to the driveway where a glossy black Impala sat in all its glory. Matt observed quietly for any sign of movement through the open windows. Dean’s form was the first to appear, his arm wrapped around me as we watched a movie. Sam wasn’t far too behind. His tall figure was all out stretched in the lounge chair next to us.  
Matt turned away from the scene in disgust. “Who the heck are they..?” He questioned.  
Sean and Conner looked at each other. “You don’t know who they are?” They said in union.  
Matt nodded. “No… am I supposed to know?”  
Sean cleared his voice. “They are…well, how should I put this? Their well known around these parts…”  
“So?” Matt emphasized.  
Conner decided to barge in. “The No Losers? The team who saved the world, the one that protects the innocent and rules their own town with an iron fist. Should I continue?”  
“No, I get it. I meant the guys not who they are and did.” Matt whiffed.  
“Oh, you meant the guys… well…those two are the Winchesters boys. Have you heard of them?” Sean added.  
Matt thought for a minute. “I think I have heard the name before and I’m sure that their probably going to be my problem.”  
“You think? That isn’t a very well adjusted answer…” Conner mentioned.  
Matt looked away. “Well, sorry if it isn’t “adjust” enough for ya.”  
Conner sighed. “Never mind…so what are you going to do now?”  
Matt stared at me through the window for a minute. “I’m going to win her back. That is what I’m going to do.” Matt made his way across the street. Conner and Sean watched in horror as Matt got to the front lawn.  
“What a brave wolf.” Sean said.  
Conner nodded. “Yeah, he is…”  
“What if he doesn’t come back, Con? What should we do?” Sean asked.  
“We’ll tell Tyler. But I have a feeling he will return.” Conner snorted a little  
“I hope your right. We kind of didn’t mention they were hunter thought.” Sean mentioned.  
Conner looked ahead. “He will find out shortly then, wouldn’t he?” Conner glanced at Sean before beginning to walk away. “Now come on, I need something to eat.” It wasn’t long until you could hear fast rustling running away from the spot.

Matt stared at the door for a minute. What am I doing? He asked himself. I can’t just barge in on her. He swung around quickly for another glance through the window. Our forms remained where they were, barely even moved. Matt gave a quick sigh. Ok, this is it Matt. Let’s do it!  
He retraced his steps back to the door, his fist raised, ready to knock. Matt seemed to have hesitated before he could really figure his actions. It is time Matt. Just do it man, this is your last chance. Finally, with a slight pressure, his fist hit the wooden door. I was the one to rise from my seat and head for the door. Matt looked around nervously, waiting for me to arrive at the door.

When I opened the door I was shocked to see my ex standing there, in full health and glory. “Matt?” My voice seemed to stammer a little. The living room suddenly got quiet. I wasn’t sure why but as quickly as I spoke his name, Nat and Yessie had jumped over the couch and headed for the door.  
They arrived at my side just to say the same thing. “Holy crap!” They said in union. Matt scanned their faces, unsure if he had ever seen neither of them.  
His eyes seemed more glued on me than the other two girls hovering behind me. “Hi, Katie. How are you?” He also seemed to stammer.  
“I’m just fine, Matt. Hey, umm you want to come in?” I decided to begin the conversation for certain reasons in mind but was warily of the boys’ reaction.  
Matt gave a nod. “I…I would like that, thanks.” He entered slowly and stopped to glance around. Nat and Yessie remained behind me, watching as the handsome Matt made his way through the doorway.  
I looked at him nervously. “Oh um don’t mind Nat and Yessie. Their just curious about you…”  
"I bet they are… they’re holding on to you like nervous kids.” Matt’s comment wasn’t taken very lightly.  
“Well… they are kind of like my kids, just ones I never had.” I had to joke a little to calm the nerves in the room.  
Matt glanced around a bit more before he found he was face to face with Sam and Dean. The two boys rose from their seats, standing tall and proud. Matt suddenly got a little nerve wacked to the sight of our two boys. God, he began. There like huge monsters. His own thoughts were starting to freak him out.  
“Umm…hi…?” He said nervously.  
Sam and Dean glanced at each other, unsure of this new guy. Whispering was going on between them until Sam finally rolled his eyes. They were apparently decided on which one of them was going to talk to this stranger first, Sam apparently was the victim.  
Sam glared at Dean for a minute. He turned away and smiled a little. “Hi, I’m Sam.” His hand was outstretched towards Matt.  
Matt gladly took his action and shook Sam’s extended hand. “Well, if you haven’t already heard… I’m Matt.”  
“Matt it is nice to meet you. Oh and this is my brother Dean.” Sam looked at his brother to indicate who he meant.  
Dean put his hand out towards Matt next. “Hey.” Dean growled as Matt shook his hand.  
Matt wasn’t sure why but he got a feeling when he took Dean’s hand he didn’t like. On top of it, they didn’t seem to meet eye to eye which gave a disturbed chill. But after it was over, Matt seemed relieved. To that, he turned back towards me with a smile on his face.  
“Now you have officially met the family.” I smiled back.  
Matt nodded. “Yup and thanks to everyone.” He sputtered a bit on the thanks. “Umm, Katie, may I talk to you? Alone?”  
I nodded. “Uh, yeah sure. Let’s go upstairs.” Matt followed as I began up our wooden stairs to the next floor which contained our rooms. He happened to glance into every room we went by, each was laid out differently and had a personalized style.  
We arrived at mine and Dean’s door. Once Matt had entered the room, I shut the door behind us. I made my way towards him as he sat quietly on the bed. He smiled at me as I sat down next to him.  
“Why are you here, Matt?” I asked as I pulled my hair back to put it up.  
“I’m sorry Katie… but…” He stammered. “I had to see you again.”  
I looked down. “Matt, I told you. We are through.”  
Matt looked at me with loving eyes. “But Katie… it wasn’t my fault. I escaped and you were the only thing I could think of. My head felt like it was on fire!” Matt sighed and put his head in his hands. “I was going to come back for you, I was.”  
I rose up from my seat and started to pace back and forth. Anger was starting to fill me, every word Matt spoke it would raise. “Well then why didn’t you?!” I yelled back.  
“They prevented me! That is why! I couldn’t just walk away without a fight! I was trying to not come back to you in pieces!” Matt also felt the anger piercing through him like an invisible knife. He wasn’t sure if what he was saying was the truth.  
“You were successful with yourself…but not me…” Tears began to flood my eyes. It wasn’t long until I had full on sobs as well. Matt came up to me and offered a hug but I rejected it.  
Matt watched as my tears fell, his eyes full of guilt. “I…I’m sorry if I hurt you, Katie.” He mumbled under his breath.  
“No… you’re not…” I sobbed with heavy gasps.  
Matt looked away. He was starting to think this wasn’t a good idea. “I am sorry, Katie! Please…please forgive me.”  
I began to start to calm down. “I…I don’t know if I can.” I wiped one of my tears away as I sniffled.  
“Please,” Matt begged. “I have to know that you forgive me…”  
His head was suddenly up against my neck. I knew that then and there it was over. I quickly moved away from him. Matt was spooked by my sudden movements. “I’m so sorry Matt but… I can’t… I just…”  
Matt let his eyes drop on me. “What?” He got closer. “What is it Katie?”  
I glanced down at my bedside table. He followed my eyes as they landed on the picture that sat nicely up against the lamp. “I love someone else…” I started to sob a little more trying my best to keep it to myself.  
Matt made his way over the bedside table, unaware of about what he was going to see. He picked up the picture and glared at it for a good two minutes, trying to believe what he sees. He turned towards me; his eyes were pits of darkness with anger rising from the deep. That evil look in his eyes… I will never forget it. I was actually a bit frightened about it.  
It wasn’t long until he threw the picture, frame and all and headed down the stairs. Broken glass shattered everywhere. The frame itself was cracked and broken. I pulled the picture out, gladly, it was still in tacked. Now you’ve done it, Katie. I told myself as I gained my ground and headed down stairs. I stopped at the beam of the stairs and watched as the horror went on down the steps.  
Matt had pushed Sam, nearly pushing him until he had lost his balance. He was on a wild rampage that probably I couldn’t stop. He was heading towards his target who was taking a quick break with a beer in the kitchen. Matt’s figure soon was in standing in the doorway, Big Mama and Dean glanced at him. His face suddenly changed when Dean met his eye.  
“I’m going to kill you!” Matt screamed as he began to charge. Dean just happened to get out of the way before Matt made impact.  
It was about to get ugly and Dean knew it. Matt was threatening to kill him but who knows who will be the victor since both of them are in good shape. It wasn’t long until the fighting got brutal. Matt had punched Dean in the jaw and Dean had punched Matt in the nose. It continued for a long time before they got outside.  
Me and Sam grabbed our jackets and rushed outside to the twosome. Sam came up behind his brother and grabbed on to him, preventing him from going any further. “Dean! Stop!” Sam yelled as Dean pulled and tugged to try to get loose from his siblings’ grip.  
“Sam, Let me go! I want to wipe that smirk off his jerk face!” Dean spat, blood raining down the side of his chin.  
I turned towards Matt who suddenly looked up at the sky. The full moon was rising in the west. “Oh no,” The words fell out of my mouth as the reminder appeared before me. “We have to get inside.”  
Sam looked at me funny. “What? Why?”  
Dean had stopped trying to fight his brothers’ grip and looked up like Matt did. “It’s a full moon tonight?”  
Sam rolled his eyes. “It’s the moon cycle though.”  
“It’s a full moon? Oh no! Sam! We have to get inside now!” I yelled as I passed the two boys. Sam nodded and followed me inside.  
However, it was a few seconds later that he noticed Dean wasn’t with him. “Damn. Dean! Come on, man. Let’s go.” He ran back to his brother who stood mystified by the blue moon.  
Sam grabbed Dean by the arm, attempting to pull him in. “No, wait Sammy.” Dean whispered.  
“Dean, we don’t have time for this…” Dean suddenly grabbed Sam’s arm.  
“Matt is one of the werewolves…” He whispered into his brothers’ ear.  
Sam gave him a funny look. “What? How do you know?”  
It was too late to emphasize on the details. Matt’s form was already morphing. The sound of bones snapping and howls rose from Matt. His legs outstretched, his tail bone grew, long claws showed and his jaw morphed into a muzzle shape. The boys stood in horror, watching as Matt’s form changed into something unnatural. When it was over, Matt had transformed into a vicious, furry beast that was craving for its own delicacy.  
I soon arrived next to Sam and Dean who stood wide eyed. I knew this would happen. A long time ago, Matt was kidnapped by these weird scientists that told me he was danger and need to be treated. I was sure that letting them take him was for me to regret it later. I couldn’t hold it back so, they took him and he never came back after that. So, now he just shows up at my doorstep telling me that he loves me, don’t you think that is a little odd?  
I wanted to make it right, I truly did but I just couldn’t leave the only family I got. So, I was caught between worlds now and I can only pick one. So I decided to do the unthinkable. Walk slowly up to Matt and looking him in the eye and say “I forgive you.” I began to walk towards him but of course, I was stopped by Dean.  
“What are you doing?” He whispered, his hazel eyes telling me not to go any further.  
I was awkwardly positioned, Dean’s arm grasping my own, my face facing the ground. “Let me go, Dean.” He seemed unwilling to do so. “Please, I will be ok. I promise.” My whispering was small but bold. Dean had to do it now. He knew I probably would be ok. He was just being his protective self.  
I began again to make my way towards the newly active werewolf. I made it so I was walking slowly enough for him not to be startled. I finally got to the point I couldn’t get any closer. I glanced back at my brother and husband who stood, watching warily as I attempted to talk to Matt.  
I gave a quick sigh and turned to face the wolf. “Matt?” I whispered ever so slightly. The wolf turned its head towards me and let out a howl. But after the howl, he growled a little, drool dripping down his jaw.  
I wasn’t sure how to react to the situation. I was face to face with one of the many creatures we hunt so what should I do now? “Matt, listen.” The werewolf’s head was facing me again. I gave a sigh. “I think I’m ready to forgive you now.”  
The wolf didn’t change its eye contact with me. He seemed to have understood somehow. That’s when I did something some might consider stupid or just plain incredible. I raised my hand up towards the beast’s muzzle. The wolf remained where it was, waiting for the moment. I continued up slowly, he suddenly pushed his muzzle into my hand. I was in shellshock for a good few minutes but enjoying the warmth and soft fur between my fingers.  
“I’m glad I forgave you too.” I smiled.

The trouble threesome was now out and about. Marik was at first nervous about it but you can’t always watch the people you love. It was my own mistake, he would say later as a confession. Of course it was only if his “family” made a mistake worth saying. But luck enough for him, it was about to be.  
A delicate, red apple rolled from one shoulder to the next. The mad scientist caught it with sweaty palms. His image appeared at the middle of the fruit’s shine. He took a chunk out of his own reflection while returning to his newspapers. The young blonde assistant soon appeared at the door. Marik motioned for her to enter.  
“What is it?” He was speaking with his mouth full again.  
The assistant pulled a piece of her hair back into the direction of her bun. “Sir, are you sure about this? I mean… those three haven’t even seen the outside world…” She was stopped by Marik’s indented finger. She gave a huff.  
“I’m positive. Besides, what is the worst they could do?” Marik didn’t know it yet but he was about to regret what he just said.  
His assistant nodded. “Very well, but no promises to the outcome.” She was gone before Marik could say his final thought. Marik turned on his heels and stood, staring out the tall, dark window wondering if he had decided for the best.

The misfit threesome began to wander around, thinking and wondering if their creator had something nasty planned for them. At the moment though, all they could think of was what ifs. Lonnie being the only girl of the group was kind of lonely. She didn’t seem interested in chatting with the boys who she herself knows she is attracted to. But at the moment, they were strangers to each other, nothing to say, nothing to do… or even why?  
Hovering around them were the locals, all “happy chappy” around each other, smiles rode across their faces like as if someone just glued them on. But it wasn’t long until the three of them were being noticed. They just looked a little odd which made them different. The nerves started to creep on them as they walked past more and more people who just stood, staring blankly. Every eye was on top of them and it wasn’t a good feeling. Rath and Lonnie were the first to feel uncomfortable around all the staring and what in the worlds you could hear rise from the crowd.  
Lonnie was starting to pierce her anger which Marik had made especially into their systems. “What is wrong with you people?!” It finally made its grand entrance. “Why are you staring at us? Why can’t you stare at each other for a change, huh? Is that too much to ask!” Rath was the one to place his hand on her shoulder.  
“Take it easy, Lonnie. We don’t need to make a scene for ourselves, right?” Rath’s grip was gentle enough to calm Lonnie down a bit.  
She sighed. “I know…I’m sorry…” She turned around to see Rath with his dark shag and grasped around his midsection. Zan stood with a disgusted look on his face, this would be a nasty fight to get in-between the boys and Lonnie.  
Lonnie finally let go and turned back, face forward and began to re-lead the little group. At first they were happily trotting away until Lonnie had stopped at the curb. The boys looked at each other, unsure of what to think do or say to her. That is when the comment freaky threesome arose from the crowd.  
That is when all three of them truly snapped. Lonnie was the first into the crowd. There was a great amount of commotion going on deep in the group crowd. Pretty soon, the hunter’s instincts were on full-throttle. Bashing and breaking could be heard throughout the streets. The Colonel’s son, Jethro soon arrived on scene, just to find that four people have be slathered by unseen assaulter that they only could describe as being the Winchesters.

I rustled and twisted in mine and Dean’s sheets as to get comfortable. Dean remained where he was, half curled out loosely towards our door. We got rid of Matt almost an hour ago. Exhausted, we stumbled up the stairs to get a good night’s rest just to be disturbed by a pounding at the door. Dean was the one to rise from his slumber and make his way downstairs to the door.  
It may have taken him a few minutes before he reached the door. Being half asleep wasn’t helping with the quest. He opened the door just to find the Colonel standing with an evil sadness imprinted in his eyes.  
“Colonel, what are you doing here?” Dean seemed to have a sudden useful jolt fear. I arrived at his heels soon after and was as shocked as his body told.  
The Colonel sent a quick glance towards me before lowering his head. “I have very bad news that you may not like.”  
I glanced up at Dean then back to meet Colonel’s deep brown eyes. “Wha…what is it, Colonel? Did something happen?”  
The Colonel nodded. “Yes indeed, there was a happening,” He continued. “By which apparently by reports, included you two and Sam on the scene of the crime as… the assaulter.”  
My right hand suddenly rose to my mouth. The two of us were in ah to the fact that we were wanted criminals, again. At the time, I wasn’t sure that he was telling the truth and I ended up being right.  
That morning I told Sam on what had happened and he actually had been suspecting the same thing, either we had “evil twins” which was a ridiculous solution or we were there and we did the horror they presented at our case. Awkwardly enough, Dean and Sam have been arrested a couple times but had never been trapped in the debate itself with the lawyers yelling and shouting to get their point across. Our case was a couple weeks after this time and it was long and harsh. Ode to tell the truth and nothing but the truth was what we did exactly! But the jury was the one to make the decisions, not us.

The three of us sat in crammed and hot quarters, hoping and wishing our story would be heard and to be found to be the truth. I sat across from my brother who seemed oddly anxious to the outcome. It was hard to try to describe the feelings we had in there. Despite being a version of actual prison, it was a bit like torture to all of us, even the rest of the crew who would just walk inside to say hi. However, I knew it wouldn’t be long.  
The Colonel finally came up to us, pleased and content with the results, he told us what he had found. Apparently one of his co-workers had seen a small group of punk look-a-likes wandering the streets of Nevada City. His co-worker spoke of one looking like me except for the awkwardly showing of the belly and jet black hair that hung at the same height as my own. Colonel continued telling us of our very noticeable differences and mentioned it to the judge just now. Now this has come up, the judge seemed to start to lean towards our side on the case which he fully attended to share to the jury who consisted of a few people we know including Samson and Natalie.  
Like I thought, we were about to be home free and the Colonel knew it. “Guys, you gotta keep cool. You never know what could happen.” He whispered to us from behind. His accent was heavy with a cheery attitude.  
The jury was quickly sent off. We remained where we stood, warily of the results we were about to hear. Our lawyer seemed like a nice guy. He wasn’t really considered a type that could be a good friend to know though so most of the time, he said things here and their but not much to support our thoughts. Once the jury came back, all eyes were glued on our friend Samson who stood with a slight shake in his hands. He apparently was appointed the speaker of the grand group and he wasn’t enjoying it very much.  
Samson glanced around, his nerves getting the best of him. The crowd whispered distinctly among themselves. Samson cleared his throat. “I hear by pronounce that the defendants are…” There was a dead silence before Samson could make his words. With a failed swoop, innocent rolled off his tongue.  
The crowd roared with such might that Samson nearly missed his seat. The three off us let ourselves meet each other’s arms and jumped around as if hyped up on pain killers. The Colonel jumped right in just to meet the floor shortly after. He was ok though, just a little “clink” in the neck he would say. He was old but not that old so, it made it sort of hard to believe if he meant by his age.

The sun was setting with a faint glimmer that only one could see at dusk. Sarah was at my feet, sitting comfortable with a cookie in hand. Cameron, his band aid still high on his forehead, stood staring straight into the distance. Sam and Dean weren’t around this day but it was still a great night to just come out of the warmth of the homestead and stare up at the stars that were twinkling specks in the sky. I was looking up for some time until I noticed Matt’s dark furry form appear on the edge of the forested area.  
I made my way towards his form just to find him barely transforming back into human form. His torso was built strongly and heavy with muscle. His shirtless form wasn’t clearing my mind; it was making it think of possibly things that I would never or should never do. I seemed to have given Matt a hint that I could possibly still be attracted to him but he knew the truth behind it. But in my world, he is considered my Jacob.  
Matt met my eyes with a soulful look. I tried my best to avoid his glamorous stare. “Katie…I…” He began but seemed unsure of how to say his thought.  
“Matt, it is ok. It wasn’t your fault you suddenly broke; it was the wolf inside of you that was airing that pit-up anger inside your belly.” I mentioned as I took his hand with a smile.  
“I know. It’s just…” He took my hand deeper inside of his own. “I should have told you about it before. I’m sorry if I hurt you, I truly am. So can you forgive me for just this once?  
I pulled my hand away slowly. “I’ve already have forgiven you… it’s just…”  
Matt gave me beady eyes. “Just what?”  
“The boys are my family now and I attend on keeping them for the rest of my life. We just can’t be together. It is wrong, selfish and cruel and you should know that.” I wasn’t sure if what I just say was nice enough.  
Matt’s heart sank. “I know…” He whispered. “And I get it, I do. You like Dean but I just…don’t know anymore.”  
“You probably never will.” I whispered back. “You know though, we could always be friends.”  
Matt looked way, his eyes told of mixed feelings. I feared that I may have just broken him, truly forever and always. He knew though, deep down inside it was the right thing to do. “Ok. We can be friends.” His voice was surprisingly calm and relaxed.  
I gave a sigh of relief. “Thank you, Matt. You don’t know how great it would be to have another friend. Or should I say ally.”  
Matt tilted his head to the side a little. “What? You consider me an ally?”  
I nodded. “You are a friend, probably not to everyone but, you could be very useful in a fight with your wolf strength and all.” I smiled.  
Matt ended up catching my smile and sending it back. “You won’t be sorry, that is for sure.” The two of us sent to each other one last good glance before offering a friendly hug. Soon after, Matt said his goodbyes and disappeared into the dense forest. I remained where I stood, thinking about what I just did and the results of it. It was truly one of my best thought of the day. Good going, Katie. I told myself as I began to walk back towards our home, thinking of what was going to be next.


End file.
